


Good Things Come In Three

by pixie_le_fay



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixie_le_fay/pseuds/pixie_le_fay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassandra drops in to talk to Jason not knowing that he's already with Tim and had plans for Bat-girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come In Three

**Author's Note:**

> This was a first threesome for me so I apologize if it's bad. I'm not very good at smut.

Cassandra Cain stood outside Jason Todd's apartment door. The Bat family was not suppose to know where Jason lived or even talk to him outside of fighting. Cassandra knew she wasn’t the only one who knew where Jason lived. She knew that Tim Drake also made deals with Red Hood. Cassandra gnawed on her bottom lip as she debated on knocking on Jason’s door. Should she violate the trust Bruce had in her to see Jason or should she ignore the families distrust and visit him. She raised her hand but stopped inches from the painted green door.

“For fucks sake Cass come in already!” Jason's voice floated through the door followed by a muffled yelp.

 

Sighing Cassandra turned the door handle and walked into see a shirtless Jason kneeling in front of a naked Tim. Cassandra hands flew up over her eyes. “Sorry!”

 

“Why mmm not.” Came Jason’s muffled response.  
“I come back later.” Cassandra turns on her heel to head back out the door.  
“Hold it Cain.” She freezes at Jason’s hands gripping her waist pulling her back against him, his hard on pressing against her rear end. “This is something I've wanted to try for a while now.” Jason's whispered in her her ear.  
“How?” Cassandra questioned confused not sure how three people were to do anything like the things she and Jason normally did alone.

“You'll see, now get your ass on that couch.” Jason smirked as he pressed his lips to her shoulder and slapped her ass. 

Cassandra giggled as she quickly made her way to the couch where Tim sat looking a bit glassy eyed. She turned pink seeing everything that Tim kept hidden under his Robin outfit. “remember what I told you Cass?” Jason question as he knelt back on the floor in front of them. Cassandra looked alarmed, “With Tim?... still not sure how it works..one entrance.” She questioned ignoring Tim's disgruntle noise. 

 

“Unless you use your mouth.” Jason smirked up at her as he pulled her yoga pants down her legs. Cassandra ran her fingers through Jason's dark hair before leaning down and kissing him lightly. “Right mouth." She sucked his bottom lip into her mouth then ran her tongue over his. He smiled up at her as she leaned slightly back and over to Tim who was looking a bit nervous. “Hi Timmy.” She smiled then captured his lips before he could reply, she ran her hands over his bare, smooth chest while Jason spread her legs and ran his tongue over her soft folds, gliding over her nub of nerves, a slight moan escaped her mouth and into Tim’s.

 

Tim's hands entangled into Cass's dark hair as her mouth danced over Tim's jaw down his neck nipping at his Adams apple. Cass is pulled away from Tim as she feels Jason sliding his fingers into her tight channel as he sucked her clit into his mouth rolling his tongue over the nerves and gently biting down. Cassandra's fingers tighten in Jason's hair as her back arches off the old couch as Tim brazenly tugs her shirt up over the swell of her breasts, pausing to bite at the freshly reveled skin he continues to tug the shirt over her head casting it away to gather dirt from Jason's floors. 

Jason gently licked and sucked down Cassandra's thighs, nipping at her knees. He pulled her leg up on his shoulder and kisses down her calf causing her to giggle, he kissed her ankle and the top of her foot. Her feet where so small and she had let Steph paint her toes purple causing Jason to laugh as he kisses each one of her toes and sucking on them lightly. He took her other foot and kisses each one of those toes then licked and kissed up her leg till he got back to her hot core and sucked on her hot core.

Jason’s looks up at Tim, giving him a wink he leans up and kisses him. Cassandra's watches in fascination as Jason tongue slips into Tim's mouth allowing Tim to taste Cassandra flavor as well. Jason pushes Tim back so hes sitting back on the couch and ushers Cassandra in to straddling Tim reverse cow girl style. Cass looks up at Jason as she slides herself down Tim’s hard shaft taking his full length into her tight tunnel. Hearing Tim moan behind her casing her to rise up and slam back down on Tim.

Jason sat on the table watching Cassandra slowly ride Boy Wonder, he started stroke himself in time with the two fucking on his couch. Cassandra tits bounce until Tim's hands slide up her stomach and clutching them pinching her nipples casing Jason to stand in front of Cassandra he doesn't even have to ask or tell her what to do, she knew.

Leaning down she takes Jason's length into her hand stroking him while still riding Tim. Tim looks at Jason through lidded eyes as she grips Cassandra hips rising up and thrust into her. Cassandra hums approvingly as she leans her head down and licks the tip of Jason cock, swirling her tongue around the slick head then sucking it into her mouth. Sliding her hand up and down his shaft she sucks more of his cock into her mouth and down her throat.

Jason’s hand grips into her hair pushing her head down on his dick he groans. She sucks harder as her head bobs up and down faster and faster her hands grips Jason's thigh as her whole body speeds up with the coiling tightened in her stomach.

Tim's nails dig in to her sin as he fails her body getting read. He thrusts harder moaning when he feels her walls clinch around his dick. His eyes close as he thrust harder till her feels his dick stiffen and spill his see in to Cassandra's womb.

Jason watches in amusement as Cassandra's body stiffens as her orgasm takes over and seconds behind her his own release explodes as he rakes his nails over her scalp smirking as he spills in her mouth causing her to choke and then swallow.

After sucking him clean she smiles up at Jason then looks back at Tim...”Wow.”


End file.
